


Stand Up for What You Believe In

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: MCU Shorties [19]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bickering, Community: comment_fic, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: They’re marching for Mutant Rights. Kind of. <br/>Disclaimer: Please, please, please, sir, I’d love some of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand Up for What You Believe In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



"What's Stark doing?" Clint asked. 

"What do you think - talking to reporters." Natasha folded her arms, though she kept a wary eye out. With a hotbed like this, anything could happen. 

"Hmm." Clint narrowed his eyes. From this angle, it was difficult, but his eyesight was pretty good. Plus, he knew Stark. "...take a stand with our fellow man...mutants are human, too...Seems like he's taking a - oh." Clint smirked.

"What?" Natasha didn't focus all her attention on him, just a part of it. 

"A reporter just asked how Stark thought participation in Mutant Rights would affect Stark Enterprises. Stark said someone has to take a stand sometime, and he'd been protecting the planet long enough to decide to take this one." 

"Protecting the planet?" Natasha made a noise deep in her throat. 

"Aliens." 

"Still."

"And he's working on the palm tree oil thing in South America." 

" _Still._ " 

Clint grinned, not about to argue any longer. "He's coming this way with Rogers on his flank. We'd better get ready for this parade." 

"I'd rather watch it," Natasha said. "Seems like an excellent way for someone to put a bullet through our brains." 

"Which is why I'm taking the high route. You keep an eye down here, and I'll see you later." Clint squeezed her shoulder and disappeared, almost like that. 

Natasha wished she hadn't lost the coin toss. Now she had to listen to Stark and Steve argue the whole parade route. Unless someone took a shot at them. 

It was probably wrong to hope for a sniper, but considering the circumstances...


End file.
